Overcoming OWL
by bluenettes
Summary: Albus Potter perlu tiga hal dari Scorpius Malfoy demi sebuah marka 'Outstanding' dalam O.W.L.


_**Harry Potter**_ **© J. K. Rowling**

.

˹ **scorpius** hyperion malfoy x **albus** severus potter ˼

* * *

 _Overcoming O.W.L._

Albus Severus Potter menutup kedua belah telinga dengan telapak tangan, memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, wajah berkerut. Buku setebal janggut Hagrid terbuka lebar di hadapannya, minta dijamah. Namun Albus bergeming, pening, tak dapat berpikir. Menghafal sungguh sulit. Apalagi yang dibacanya saat itu adalah _Hogwarts, A History_. Sebuah buku keramat yang konon hanya dibaca oleh makhluk seperti Hermione Granger dan tak pernah disentuh bahkan diketahui keberadaannya oleh orang-orang macam Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley.

Kalau bukan karena James yang menantangnya untuk mendapat _Outstanding_ dalam O.W.L. Sejarah Sihir besok, Albus sungguh tak akan repot membaca buku menyebalkan ini. Dan Scorpius Malfoy-lah, sebagai seorang sahabat murah hati dan tidak sombong, yang menyuruhnya membaca buku itu, buku yang mengandung pengetahuan langka yang jarang terdapat di buku lain—meski Albus tak yakin isi buku itu akan keluar di ujian besok.

"Tak ada salahnya membaca sebanyak-banyaknya," dengan senyum manis, Scorpius mengoper buku _super_ itu ke tangan Albus yang segera tumbang akibat kelebihan beban siang itu. "Masih ada sore dan malam ini untuk menyelesaikannya sebelum O.W.L. besok, Al. Berjuanglah!"

' _Berjuanglah', kepalamu, Scorp._

Albus menggertakkan gigi. Sungguh tidak menyangka buku ini terlalu berat untuk kepala seorang penyihir muda 15 tahun.

Walaupun—sekedar mengingatkan, Albus—Hermione telah menamatkan buku itu ketika umurnya 11 tahun.

"Aku selesai dengan buku ini. _Bye_ , Sejarah Sihir. _Bye_!"

Dan _bye_ , _Omniocular_ warisan Harry untuk James yang dipertaruhkan demi nilainya.

 _Tsk._

"Halo, merasa depresi?"

Albus mendelik ketika merasa punggungnya dicolek seseorang. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, dengan wajah bantal dan rambut keperakan menutup sebagian penglihatannya, baru saja mendekati dengan senyum iseng.

"Menurutmu?" Albus menggeser tubuhnya yang telungkup, memberi ruang pada Scorpius di ranjang kaki empat Slytherin miliknya.

Selimut hijau lumut tersingkap dan Scorpius dengan santainya menarik selimut itu kembali untuk menutupi sekujur tubuh telungkup mereka berdua. "Perlu bantuan, Albus Severus?"

"Kurasa tidak. Aku hanya perlu tidur." Dan dengan satu dengusan kesal, Albus membalikkan badannya, benar-benar merasa ingin tidur. Sudah jam 1 dini hari, dan seharusnya mereka mempersiapkan diri demi kesegaran ujian besok.

"Kau tahu, sesungguhnya satu hari sebelum ujian seharusnya memang diisi dengan istirahat," Scorpius mengangguk setuju. "Hanya saja, kau mendadak bingung bagaimana caranya mendapat _Outstanding_ di O.W.L. Sejarah Sihir besok, kan?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan _Omniocular_ itu lagi," Albus berusaha memejamkan mata. "Sejarah Sihir sudah sangat buruk."

"Tapi _Omniocular_ sudah langka sekarang ini. Apalagi milik James itu dulunya milik Paman Harry, kau yakin akan menyerah?" Scorpius mendekatkan wajahnya pada Albus, mencoba menggoda.

"Tidak peduli," Albus merengut. "Atau mungkin aku akan dapatkan benda itu, tapi dengan cara lain. Tidak perlu negosiasi dengan James karena setan itu pasti akan memberi syarat aneh lagi. Mungkin selanjutnya dia akan memberi syarat untuk menukar _Omniocular_ jika aku berhasil men-transfigurasi seekor burung hantu menjadi buku monster."

Scorpius terkikik, yang dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Albus.

"Kau tahu, sesungguhnya jika kau tidak tidur di kelas, itu sudah cukup untuk mendapat O di Sejarah Sihir. Karena materi yang ditanyakan jarang sekali spesifik. Karena jarang ada yang memerhatikan pelajaran Seja—"

"Diamlah, Scorp. Aku lebih baik tidur," Albus kini benar-benar menutup mata, kakinya mengayun ke belakang, mencoba menendang Scorpius. "Dan jangan memenuhi tempat tidurku. Kau membuat sempit."

Scorpius tersenyum kecil. "Ah, kau jadi sensitif ya, Albus? Aku bisa menjelaskan isi buku ini dengan bahasa yang mudah kok, kalau kau mau."

"Terima kasih. Tapi tidak."

"Atau kau mau buku lain? Kuakui buku ini sedikit lebih rumit, sih—"

" _Blimey_ , kau tidak berminat untuk diam dan kembali ke tempat tidurmu, ya, Scorp?"

Scorpius menghela napas. "Kejam sekali, Tuan Potter. Kalau kau ingin menolak tawaranku, baiklah. Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku tinggal di tempat tidurmu sebentar."

"Untuk?"

"Memastikan sesuatu," Scorpius kemudian mengendus piama hitam yang dikenakan Albus. "Ini aneh."

"Apanya?" Albus akhirnya membuka mata dan membalikkan badan, melihat wajah serius Scorpius. Manik _emerald_ miliknya melebar ketika Scorpius terlihat semakin mencurigakan dan mengendus tubuhnya semakin dekat.

Socrpius memulai, "Kau tahu, aku kemarin iseng membuat _Amortentia_ …"

 _Iseng_ , katanya. Membuat ramuan yang jarang dikuasai orang dewasa apalagi penyihir kelas lima.

"…dan baunya mirip dengan bau dirimu sekarang ini. Kira-kira kenapa, ya?"

"Bodoh," Albus menyikut dagu Scorpius. Ingin menampakkan dirinya kesal, meski rona merah terlukis pekat di pipinya meski asrama dalam keadaan gelap. "Berhenti menggoda, Scorp."

Faktanya, bau _Amortentia_ atau Ramuan Cinta bervariasi, tergantung dengan orang yang dicintai. Dan Albus tahu, aroma di piamanya itu adalah aroma karamel, parfum manis yang didapatnya dari _Aunt_ Hermione. Sial, padahal Albus lebih suka _espresso_ atau teh tanpa gula.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang menggoda?" Scorpius nyengir. Kali ini tidak berniat menuruti kata-kata Albus dan malah memeluk tubuh aroma karamel itu dari belakang dengan kikikan seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja _Amortentia_ -mu berbau seperti itu," Albus mencoba mengabaikan pelukan yang mendadak merayapi tubuhnya. "Kau tidur dengan aroma itu setiap hari, bukan?"

Dan faktanya juga, Scorpius selalu menyelinap ke tempat tidur Albus tiap malam dan nyaris tidak pernah tidur di tempatnya sendiri.

"Entah—yang jelas baunya sangat _Albus sekali_ ," Scorpius kini mengeratkan pelukan pada pemuda yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih kecil itu. "Yang penting kau tidur sekarang, Al. O.W.L. besok tidak akan sulit untukmu, kok."

"Berhenti mencoba menyemangati, kau membuatku semakin mulas," Albus mendengus. "Kau juga tidur. Dan jangan bernapas di leherku—uh, Scorp, sialan."

"Agar kau lebih rileks dan tidak cemas," Scorpius membela diri. "Pelukan itu manjur, kau tahu?"

" _Bloody hell_. Terserah kau saja."

Albus mencoba tidur tanpa menghindahkan gerak-gerik Scorpius yang kini, merasa seakan asrama milik berdua. Persetan. Ia terlelap dua menit kemudian dengan mudahnya. _Well_ , ada dua faktor;

Satu, dua minggu penuh ini telah didedikasikan untuk sesi belajar khusus dengan si juara kelas sekaligus sahabat—dan _pasangan_ -nya—Scorpius Malfoy.

Dua, pelukan Scorpius memang manjur—untuk menenangkan diri, mengusir kecemasan, menambah percaya diri.

"Kau—kita akan baik-baik saja besok." Scorpius sekali lagi menyemangati sebelum dirinya ikut terlelap.

Sedikit yang Albus tahu, jika besok dia terbangun dengan pikiran segar disertai dengan sekilas _pelukan pereda cemas_ , _senyuman selamat pagi,_ tambah _ciuman semoga beruntung_ , marka _Outstanding_ dapat ditanganinya.

 _finale._


End file.
